


Fairy Tail Holiday Drabbles

by SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidentally High, Asexual Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romantic Fluff, Shoujo-ai, Trans Female Character, Transphobia (referenced), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wendy and Chelia's adorable klutziness, catnip, headcanon: all the Dragon Slayers are gay, literally falling in love, non-western christmas traditions, unison raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze
Summary: Fairy Tail guildmembers and their activities on December 24th. Every day I'm posting another drabble all revolving around the same Christmas Eve, focusing on different characters at each successive hour. While there are overlaps between them, they're technically a series of oneshots.5 PM – Natsu has a surprise for his boyfriend Gray.6 PM – Elfman and Lisanna plot how to get Mirajane to relax.7 PM – Erza discovers Levy has the perfect remedy for pre-date nerves.8 PM – During a game of Truths with Cana and Gajeel, Lucy accidentally gets Loke high.9 PM – Laxus displays uncharacteristic PDA with his boyfriend Freed...for good reason.10 PM Omake – Wendy helps a mud-soaked Chelia clean up, and sweet mischief ensues.





	1. 5 PM (Gray, Natsu, & Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, my lovelies. :)

Gray grabbed Natsu's arm and yanked him back.

"No eating the candlelight," he said for the hundredth time.

"Hungry," Natsu grumbled. "We were supposed to be out of here already."

He'd come to collect Gray for a _super secret surprise_ at the promised time, but Gray was still being ordered around by Lucy and Mira, ice being a valuable decorative feature at Christmastime.

"Erza will be pissed if the candles are gone," Gray retorted, slinging an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "Do you want Erza to be pissed?"

They glanced over to where the lady sat drumming gloved fingers on the bar. Between the drumming and her expression she appeared irritable; but her being in full armor gave away the fact that she was anxious, which was more dangerous than simple grumpiness.

"Who is she waiting for, do you know?" Lucy asked, coming up behind them.

"Dunno." Gray jerked Natsu away from the candles again. "Can I leave now? If you keep me here much longer, Natsu will inhale all the fire."

"There's ice on the front steps again," Lucy said. "Warren just about broke his neck. And you didn't frost all the trees out front."

"Yes I did!" Gray protested.

"Well, the rain undid it."

Grumbling, Gray trudged outside the guild and defrosted a path yet again between Fairy Tail and the street. A steady drizzle in freezing temperatures meant ice kept accruing everywhere. Gray had sarcastically told Lucy people could just skate to the guild, but that only earned him a whack on the head.

Natsu was doing something special this Christmas Eve and Gray hadn't a clue what it was: curiosity was killing him. Not to mention Natsu was getting impatient about leaving. Gray really, really wanted to get out of here already.

After re-frosting the trees (which he did admit looked rather festive), Gray slipped back inside and snuck up behind Natsu, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist.

"Quick. Let's escape while—"

"Gray," Lucy scolded behind him. "I'm not done with you."

"Yes you are," Natsu said. "He's mine now."

Natsu threw a significant look at the clock and Lucy started.

"Oh! Ooooh. Right. Of course." She smiled.

Gray looked between them. Damn it, Lucy knew?

"Bye," Natsu called, guiding Gray toward the door in a rush, as though worried Lucy would change her mind. "Happy Christmas and all that."

"You're not coming to see the guild lights this evening?" Lucy asked.

Before Gray could answer, Natsu wrapped jealous arms around him and said, "We're busy."

Lucy snorted and waved them off. They attained the outdoors at a run, Natsu bursting out in a laugh that made Gray smile. Excitement was bubbling in his stomach just seeing Natsu happy.

"How're you doing?" Natsu asked as they started off down the street.

"Tired of people," Gray said, before realizing this was probably not the best response. But Natsu just hummed and smiled.

As the two wended their way through town, Natsu's thumb tapped out a rhythm on the back of Gray's hand.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Gray asked.

Natsu grinned. "Who says dinner is involved?"

"You're starving, flame brain. You said so half a dozen times."

The Dragon Slayer nodded in acquiescence but gave no more hints.

"You're so smug I'm getting nervous."

"Oh, shut up." Natsu smacked his arm, then reached out to grab Gray's coat as it fell earthward. "Don't take that off just yet, snowflake."

Flushing, Gray slid his jacket back on.

"It's not cold," he muttered.

"Yes it is, ice queen. You'll freak people out walking around the snow in your underwear."

"You like it though," Gray shot back, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah," Natsu smiled, "but only if nobody else is around. With all these people out, I can't do anything about it."

Gray's face grew a brighter shade of crimson.

"So really: where are we going?" he said in a rush.

"I'm not telling. All I can say is that I reserved us a spot eating the best food ever: Natsu Dragneel's fried chicken," the Salamander said. "Happy is keeping it warm at home."

"Oo, my favorite."

"But we're not going there just yet."

"Fine, keep your secrets."

"I will; thanks." Natsu grinned.

They turned down another street and Magnolia's central park came into view. Ahead stood the town's oldest and tallest cherry tree, snow gracing its limbs. When full dark fell, colorful lights would illuminate it, but for now it was lit by the winter sun setting behind it in orange fire.

Natsu continued pulling Gray forward, frozen grass crunching under their feet.

"Perfect timing," Natsu murmured.

Confused, Gray slowed as they headed to the giant tree. Two steps from the trunk, Natsu pulled Gray against himself, grip tight. The ice mage found smiling black eyes meeting his from a few centimeters away.

"Uh?" Gray whispered.

"I need to kill a bit of time," Natsu said.

Then Natsu kissed him.

The Salamander's fiery breath heated Gray from the inside as Natsu kissed him slowly, languorously. Gray suddenly realized where they were. _Three years._ Exactly three years since he kissed Natsu right in this park and followed it up by punching him because Gray was so nervous of Natsu not returning his feelings.

Natsu had returned both punch and kiss, and the next day the Dragon Slayer yelled at Juvia in front of the entire guild that she needed to stop flirting with Gray _right fucking now because Gray is mine_. And that was that.

Gray slid his tongue between the Dragon Slayer's lips and smiled as Natsu bit him. The Salamander opened him up, pressing Gray against the tree bark as he possessed the ice mage. Natsu kissing him like this always made Gray feel like he was worth the world.

There were burning hands on Gray's skin: at some point he'd stripped off his shirt and coat, but Natsu didn't seem to care this time, caressing his ribs. Gray felt like they were fused together by Natsu's furnace and Gray squeezing as close as he possibly could to that strong body he loved.

Behind Gray's eyelids, light suddenly flared—red, blue, green. He felt Natsu smile. The pair didn't stop kissing but their eyes opened: the tree had lit up above them, an umbrella of glittering light.

Under the twinkling branches, Gray slid his fingers down the side of Natsu's face, threaded through his hair, and hummed.

Eventually Natsu pulled away with a sigh of steaming breath, looking luminous.

"This is where I first kissed you three years ago."

"Yup, I remember." Gray's grip didn't let up, the two of them breathing hard on each other's faces. "Except I kissed you."

"No, I definitely kissed you first," Natsu laughed.

"Pretty sure I was first, fireball. You were taking too long to work up your courage."

"And you weren't?"

"I was still first," Gray said.

"Whatever you say, ice princess."

Gray snorted.

They both leaned in at the same moment. This time, Natsu's lips trailed down Gray's neck, making his breathing hitch. When Natsu explored Gray's mouth, they were both panting. Gray's fingers trembled on Natsu's skin as warm things slid through him.

The second kiss might've lasted as long as the first, but after a few minutes Natsu's arms tightened around his waist and Gray realized they had an audience. Someone was clapping as they parted, both blushing furiously.

Half a dozen bystanders stood in the park, come to see the tree lit up.

"Kiss him good!" someone called.

"Fine by me," Natsu called back, obliging their audience by giving Gray a loud, wet kiss. Gray couldn't do much more than splutter.

"Ready to go home now?" Natsu whispered in his ear.

Gray was blushing too much and grinning too wide to do more than nod.

"Don't forget these, icicle." Natsu handed him his clothes.

With a sigh, Gray took the offering and decided not to be too miffed about the chortles he was getting. He was Fairy Tail: people were used to odd behavior.

Throwing the garments over his arm, Gray entwined their fingers and followed Natsu out of the park.

* * *

Everything was perfect. Natsu was full to bursting with good food; they'd spent dinner laughing at stupid things; and now he had his whole little family with him in front of the fire. Happy was curled up on Gray's stomach, fast asleep after eating too much, while Gray stretched lengthwise beside Natsu with his head against Natsu's chest.

As Gray stared into the flames, lost in thought, Natsu contemplated whether it would be rude to take the last piece of fried chicken. He still hadn't made up his mind when he realized Gray's breathing had grown heavy, eyelids fluttering shut.

 _No sleeping yet._ Natsu was too happy to keep all his joy to himself.

"Hey Gray," he said quietly, pointing at the ceiling, "look."

Gray blinked his eyes open and stared up, mouth slightly agape as he tried to figure out what Natsu was indicating.

When Natsu kissed him, Gray inhaled in sharp surprise. Grinning, Natsu assaulted his face with affection, pushing his boyfriend down so he could travel down and nip Gray's ear. Gray hummed and relaxed into his touch.

"Good holiday?" Natsu asked.

"Mm." Gray's eyes were closed again. "I like lounging around with you."

"We can go to the guild if you want," Natsu said, worry creeping into his voice. "Join the party. Look at more lights. I don't mean to monopolize the evening: we can do whatever you like."

"I'd rather stay here."

The Salamander beamed. It was like Gray knew exactly what to say. _Or like we really like each other._

He realized Gray was watching him, expression thoughtful.

"So it's been three years now, huh?" Gray said, stroking Natsu's cheek slowly.

"Guess so. Good thing I kissed you that Christmas."

Gray snorted, but didn't argue. They were both enjoying the warmth and Natsu's slow caresses on Gray's body too much.

"Gray?" Natsu asked after several minutes, fingers running down Gray's bare chest.

"Yeah?"

Natsu paused. This was home. His family. It filled him up to see Gray gazing at him in perfect contentment, to hear Happy mumbling about fish versus chicken—to be able to make them happy.

"I love you," Natsu breathed. "And merry Christmas."


	2. 6 PM (The Strausses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfman and Lisanna plot how to get Mirajane to relax. (Ace Elfman and very gay Lisanna ahead.)

Elfman managed to catch Lisanna's eye and nod meaningfully toward the back of the guild. Lisanna met him on the other side of a stack of chairs, outside of Mira's sight.

"It's almost time," he said.

"Are you going to pick up the cake, or shall I?"

They stared at each other: whoever ran pickup got a bit of alone time with their significant other. Elfman looked across the hall at where Ever was gesticulating wildly in some kind of argument with Freed and Bickslow.

"You go," he said generously. "I'll bring Mira."

"You sure?"

"Of course." He smiled down at her. "I'll await your signal."

Nodding, Lisanna bounded out of their hiding spot, making a beeline for Levy.

Elfman crossed the guild more slowly. Real men found ways to be romantic on Christmas Eve even if they didn't get a moment alone with their girlfriend; of course, he wasn't coming up with any ideas…

When he stalked up behind Evergreen, Freed's eyes skittered over him and away, Evergreen still oblivious.

"That's totally not how it works," Ever was telling her teammate.

"This is _my_ area of expertise, Ever," Freed said. "I think I would know."

"I—"

Elfman bumped up against Ever's back.

"Look where you're…" She caught sight of his face and blushed. "Oh. It's you. Hi."

"It's rude to argue on Christmas Eve," he teased her, earning a smile from Freed.

"Came over here to scold me?" Ever asked, eyes narrowed as she turned around. She tried to take a step back so she wasn't craning her neck, but Elfman had his hands on her hips and kept her close. "You're not the boss of me, Elfman."

"Really? You could've fooled us," Freed said.

Bickslow barked a laugh.

"Smitten," he agreed.

It was Elfman's turn to blush.

"I'll show you all who's in charge," Ever growled, and leaned up to kiss Elfman.

Which was what he wanted in the first place.

It was a quick kiss, but both Ever's teammates were smirking when they pulled apart.

"Yup," Freed said, looking at Bickslow. "He's got her all wound up."

"Shut up!" she said, smacking Freed's arm.

Elfman pulled her to his side so she couldn't continue her violence. Ever made a show of struggling, even though her hand gripped his arm, fingers running over his bicep the way she liked to do. The gesture always calmed him down—not that he could be much more contented than he was already. Ever's presence had that effect, no matter how 'wound up' she was.

"Where's Laxus?" Elfman asked them.

Freed's eyes slanted away and there was a second's hesitation from Ever.

"Still on a job," Bickslow said.

"On Christmas Eve?" Elfman asked in surprise.

"He should be back any time."

"He's late," Freed muttered, giving the guild doors a worried glance.

A light flashed briefly behind them. Bickslow stared between Elfman's and Freed's shoulders in the direction of the bar, mouth hanging open. The other three turned to see.

Erza had requipped out of her armor into a formal dress. She looked _stunning_. Hair up, body swathed in something shiny and wine-colored. Even Elfman saw she looked lovely—being ace didn't mean he couldn't see beauty. More than a few people were trying not to stare: Cana's face was pink and she appeared to be choking, while Max, who happened to be standing next to the requip mage, had fallen over.

"You look spectacular, Erza," Freed called, apparently the only guildmember to retain his manners.

"What?" She turned around looking dazed. "Oh. Thank you."

"Who is she waiting for?" Ever whispered as they turned back to their group.

"Dunno."

The three of them looked at Bickslow.

"You should probably reattach your jaw," Freed said wryly.

"Just because I'm not gay… Or ace," Bickslow added. "Or a straight woman. You three have it easy."

Elfman chuckled.

"He has a point, Freed," Ever laughed. "If it were Laxus looking that good…"

She cut off when the rune mage's eyes tensed. It was a barely imperceptible change to Freed's features, but the other two teammates fell silent. Elfman suddenly felt like an intruder on Freed's personal emotions.

At that moment, Levy darted into Fairy Tail. Elfman straightened: that was faster than he expected. Especially considering there were very obvious hickies on Levy's neck that hadn't been there before. _Oh Lisanna_.

Levy waved at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"That's the signal," he said in a low voice. He pulled his arm away from Ever with regret. "I'll be back."

"Have fun. You owe me later," she called after him.

Elfman blushed. Even though _they_ knew it wasn't an innuendo, most other people wouldn't realize that. It made him uncomfortable when people assumed he and Ever were having sex—which was stupid, because other people's opinions on their relationship didn't matter. Ever had always told him to keep on being himself, but it was hard not to feel unmanly when everyone else was so proud of fucking.

"Fine by me," he called back. He had a feeling this debt would be called in the form of a back rub: she'd complained of being tense all week. Something about Laxus acting more infuriating than normal.

Approaching the bar, he found Mira standing on a stool hanging last-minute decorations. Her expression was harried. _Looks like perfect timing_.

"Neechan, Lisanna and I have a gift for you."

"Hm?" Mira looked around only to step sideways off the stool.

Elfman caught her before she hit the floor.

"Be careful."

"Sorry," she murmured, standing on shaking legs. Elfman wanted to ask what on earth she was apologizing for. "What were you saying?"

"We have a gift for you."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be right there."

Elfman bit his lip. The stress around her eyes was clear, mind elsewhere. Mira loved people and parties, but she constantly overworked herself trying to make everyone happy.

"Other people can do that," he said, grabbing her hand before she could get on the stool again. "We'll be back in a little bit. Promise."

Sighing, Mira let him lead her toward the guild doors, though he noted the small smile rising on her lips. Sometimes she just needed someone to tell her to stop.

When he handed her coat over, she blinked up at him.

"It's outside," he said, grinning. "You'll like it."

A gleam came into her eyes as she followed him out the guild doors. Their speed increased the farther they went, Elfman leading her down quieter lanes toward the edge of town. Mira had a suspicious look on her face, and he knew she was trying to guess their destination.

"I thought Yukiko's was closed tonight?" she asked.

"It is."

Mira frowned and Elfman couldn't suppress his smile.

They turned down the last block and headed toward a small restaurant with a single light on in the window. Yukiko's had been their family's favorite ever since Lisanna came back from the dead.

"What?" Mira asked in confusion as Elfman opened the door for her.

Inside there was only one table occupied. Lisanna sat grinning in the candlelight Yukiko had provided for them, a strawberry cake arrayed in front of her.

"What?" Mira repeated, her voice turning emotional. "Serious?"

"Serious," Lisanna said, getting up to hug her. Elfman hugged them from the other side so Mira was squashed in the middle. She was tearing up and giggling and beaming as she clumsily held them both.

"But Yukiko's doesn't sell cake," Mira protested as they sat down.

"We got this at the bakery down the street." Lisanna grinned. "Paid Yukiko to let us use this place tonight. Figured you'd need a moment to relax."

Mira laughed. "You know me so well."

"First bite is yours, Neechan," Lisanna said, motioning at the cake.

Mirajane smiled at them.

"I love you two so much."


	3. 7 PM (Erza & Kagura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza discovers Levy has the perfect remedy for pre-date nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! I'm traveling and my internet connection is sketchy at best. I had to do this on my phone, so please forgive any typos.

Erza hated feeling nervous. Her usual solution was to yell at someone, usually Natsu, but he and Gray had disappeared off somewhere, and everyone else looked like they were enjoying themselves too much. She decided not to disturb the peace.

She'd gotten to the guild far too early: that was her own fault. If she'd stayed home, or found something to occupy herself, she wouldn't be sitting here with nothing to do but wonder if her date was actually going to come or whether it had all been an elaborate plan to humiliate her. She'd already requipped into the evening's attire in front of everyone, so there was no getting away from that now.

Someone sat down beside her at the bar. Erza only knew because she heard the sigh and the shift of cloth. Presumably this proximity was a mistake on her neighbor's part: Erza knew she looked in a foul mood, which should discourage anyone in Fairy Tail from trying to talk to her. Whoever was beside her would figure that out and leave.

"You look remarkable," Levy said.

Not leaving. Erza held in a growl.

"You're an expert on the subject?" she asked. Politeness was hard to find when she was this anxious.

"I certainly think I am," Levy laughed. "Spotting pretty girls is my specialty."

"What would your girlfriend say to that?"

"She'd ogle them with me."

Erza finally turned to meet Levy's eyes. Levy's smile was open and friendly, thawing Erza by a degree.

"Have you had anything to drink?" Levy asked.

"No. Waiting for— Someone."

"My parents always took a shot together before parties for good luck. Want to join me?"

"Oh. Uh." Erza intertwined her fingers to stop their shaking. "Sure."

While Levy hopped gracefully over the bar to hunt down the stuff, Erza let out a long breath. Why did she do this to herself? Dating always made her a wreck like this. _Not dating: going on a date._ Big difference.

"So who are you waiting for?" Levy asked as she poured.

"A girl I know."

"Is this a first date?" Levy grinned.

"I suppose so, yes."

"And you're scared."

"Yeah," Erza whispered. "Things tend to go wrong for me with dates."

Levy blinked. "I find that hard to believe. You're strong and kind and fun."

The compliment raised Erza's spirits a tiny bit. But only a tiny bit. Because the truth was written all over her heart in the handwriting of everyone she'd ever tried to date.

"My first kiss told me I was disgusting. Things with Jellal deteriorated after one date. Kaiya yelled at me in public... My history isn't exactly positive."

Erza's voice was hard. Trying not to let emotion show. To not let on just how much it hurt. Nobody had ever loved her for _her_ except in platonic ways. Nice as that was, it didn't satisfy that deep need to be wanted. To be seen.

Seating herself on the bar like a small goddess, Levy tilted her head and gave Erza a considering look.

"Are you afraid she'll ditch you because you're trans?"

With a heavy sigh, Erza put her hands in her lap, leveling her gaze at the blue-haired girl. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew about Erza and everyone accepted her; most people just let it be and never even mentioned it. Who cared what was between her legs? Not even the Dragon Slayers, who were the most tactless human beings in existence (and were constantly aware of Erza's sex because _smells_ ), ever reacted to her in a negative way.

But much as Erza enjoyed avoiding her gender as a conversation topic and just being—seen as normal by her guildmates and able to see herself that way too—it was a bit of a relief for someone to bring it up right now. Even if that someone was Levy. Maybe especially so: Levy was better-spoken than most of Fairy Tail and wouldn't accidentally say something stupid.

"My date knows about me," Erza said. "She's known for a while. But others in the past have known too. Said it was okay. And then walked away because they 'just couldn't kiss a boy.'"

Levy flinched in incredulous disgust. "A boy? Really? Ignorant bitches."

"My date tonight did say yes when I asked her… But. You know."

"Yeah." Levy nodded. "I know. Hard to trust."

She held out a shot glass, Erza accepting it with gratitude.

"Here's to a good party," Levy said, and they drank.

Heat hit Erza's throat, washed down like the fires of rage. She was worth so much more. She just wished she could really believe that.

"To good first dates, too," Levy went on as they put the glasses down. "Did I ever tell you I always looked up to you for the whole gender thing? When you were non-binary for a while in there in our teens, I watched you all the time. It's hard to explain but…it gave me hope, I guess."

"I still call myself a non-binary woman, actually," Erza said. "Are you—?"

"No, but I don't count myself normal either. Who in Fairy Tail is?" Levy chuckled. "I guess it was nice to see the way you dressed and acted and to feel like I had permission to be whatever kind of girl or woman I wanted to be. Or not a woman at all. I could be anything. That was really freeing."

Erza found herself blushing. "I'm glad. And thanks."

"Of course."

It was Levy's turn to blush; Erza realized Levy was speaking out of sincerity, not just trying to give a pep talk. The realization made her eyes burn.

_Why can't my dates feel the same way you do?_

Levy jumped down from the bar and put a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"You know, if this girl is spectacular enough for you to ask her out, I think she'll be okay with you the way you are."

Erza smiled softly. "I hope so."

"If not, we'll all beat her up for you—"

The guild doors opened and they both looked up.

"She's back! Excuse me. Gotta go."

Giving Erza a final smile, Levy rushed over to where the three Strauss siblings were taking their coats off and laughing together. Levy flung herself at Lisanna with a happy squeal.

Erza smiled and forced her muscles to relax. Every time the door opened, her heart seemed to speed up to double its regular pace. If her date didn't show up soon…

She was turning back to the bar when one of the figures by the door detached from the rest of the group. Something about their movement made Erza look over—and freeze.

Kagura had come in with the others and was gazing around the hall. With her long hair hanging about her shoulders and a black dress that left her muscled arms bare, she looked like a winter fairy, beautiful and fierce.

She caught Erza's eye and smiled.

Smiled _shyly_. Erza's stomach flipped. The thought, _it's not just me_ , fluttered past her.

Erza's grin was awed and happy. Because scared as she was, even now she had hope. Stupid, stubborn hope.

Standing, Erza walked over feeling like all the eyes of her past were on her. The trek was both the easiest and hardest thing she'd done all day.

When they reached each other in the middle of the hall, there was no hesitation: Kagura reached out and they embraced, Erza pressing her face into the other girl's neck for a brief moment. Kagura's breath stuttered and something in the woman's shoulders relaxed.

As they pulled away, Kagura motioned to the sword at Erza's hip.

"You're wearing yours too," Kagura chuckled, caressing her own piece.

"I feel naked without it," Erza admitted, grinning.

"Yeah, me too."

They both giggled, nerves and happiness mingling in the sound. Erza's anxiety melted like last year's snow.

Then Erza realized Kagura's eyes were skipping over her body. Her lungs were suddenly airless. This was where it would happen. Where Kagura would decide she didn't want this after all.

Flushing pink, Kagura cleared her throat. Erza waited for the verdict like she was on trial.

"You look…amazing."

Erza's heart exploded in fireworks.

"People keep telling me that," she quipped. Oh gods, where had that come from?

"Good," Kagura replied, eyes dancing. "I like it when people are jealous of me."

She was flirting. Nobody ever tried to win Erza's attentions.

"It's not like anyone else has a chance," Erza said with a small smile, biting her lip.

"Even better. I like when jealous people can't get what I have."

Kagura's fingers subconsciously touched her sword, as if to fight away competitors.

As joy filled her, Erza laughed, a high and soaring sound. If she'd been paying attention, she would've noticed Levy watching happily and several others around the guild shooting the two women knowing grins. But all her focus was on the one person in front of her.

"Shall we sit down?" Erza asked, holding out her arm.

Kagura took it with cold fingers.

"Let me get you something hot, too," Erza said.

"Thanks." Kagura was turning pink again. As they strode across the hall, she tripped, Erza catching her.

"Sorry," Kagura whispered as she clutched Erza's arm, faces much closer than they needed to be. "I'm kind of nervous."

"About what?"

Erza wasn't prepared for the steely, earnest look that entered Kagura's eyes as the woman twined their fingers together.

"I've never had a beautiful woman w-want me before." Kagura swallowed. "I was so afraid you'd change your mind."

Erza shook her head, unable to fit words to her denial. She would not be changing her mind about this. Especially not now.

Biting her lip, she decided to let her next comment slip out.

"Guess that makes me a pretty nice gift."

"Yeah, you are." Kagura kissed her cheek, lingering a second longer than necessary.

Erza's heart was definitely melting, warm and thick like liquid chocolate. They would have to scoop pieces of her off the floor later.

Beaming, she led her date to a table in the corner, intent on enjoying every moment of this night.


	4. 8 PM (Lucy, Cana, Loke, & Gajeel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy takes her lonelier guildmates under her wing and accidentally gets Loke high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept trying to post, but my internet connection wasn't strong enough! Gah! Gonna try to get the next one up while I still have a connection (still gotta edit it first). Man, being without internet is shitty. No way to avoid awkward family conversations. xP

A Fairy Tail party was always a raucous, communal thing, but Christmas Eve was Christmas Eve, and all the couples were together. Plenty of the singles had brought a date in hopes of not staying single much longer. There was a small table of ace-aro folks, and in the corner a ragtag collection of those whose significant others were out of town.

Lucy fell into none of those categories. What she needed was a single, not-by-choice, still-determined-to-enjoy-the-holiday group of people.

She and Cana had planned specifically for this. Cana had collected the booze, and now it was Lucy's job to collect the people to share it with.

Motioning the card mage to follow, Lucy led the way toward a hulking figure, their first victim. He sat alone at a table with a black cat across from him.

"Hey, Gajeel," Lucy said, in a singsong voice calculated to annoy the Dragon Slayer. She and Cana took up posts on the bench on either side of him before he could escape.

"Shove off," Gajeel said, grimacing. "You've got a look I don't like."

"You mean this look?" Cana gave him an evil grin.

"You got a date somewhere?" Lucy asked innocently, looking around.

"No," he growled.

"Perfect." She nodded at Cana. "This is our table."

"Hey, what—"

Cutting Gajeel off, Lucy reached for the keys at her waist, drawing out a gold one. A gleam of light preceded Loke's presence.

"Oi," the spirit said testily, adjusting his tie. "I was still getting ready. You couldn't have waited for me to come on my own?"

"You'd be using your magic power. This way you're using mine," Lucy said with a shrug. "And you look plenty ready."

"I grabbed the first tie I could find. Look." He gestured to himself. "It's totally the wrong shade."

Gajeel rolled his eyes while Cana thumped several large bottles onto the table. The finality of the _clunk_ sounds they made got everyone's attention.

"No kegs this time?" Loke asked.

"This kind of stuff doesn't come in a keg," Cana said. "We're using the strong stuff this evening. Different drinks for different rounds. Whiskey comes first, obviously. I've got the scotch for Lucy, rum, vodka, bourbon, and a nice bottle of tequila that came in pretty colors."

She held up the lurid green bottle.

"Rounds of what?" Loke asked suspiciously.

Cana grinned toothily. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She slapped a place at the table and Loke sat down. Though Gajeel still looked ostensibly grumpy, his eyebrows lowered in a considering look, head tilted.

During this whole presentation, Pantherlily watched without speaking, but he now turned to Cana.

"Can nonhumans join this game?"

"If you're willing to drink," Cana said, her prerequisite for everything in life.

"Bring it on."

Lucy scanned the hall. Only one more person she was seeking...

She was surprised when she found that person tucked away in the corner deep in corner with a gorgeous woman. Mermaid Heel guild mark—was that Kagura?

"Whatcha staring at?" Cana asked, leaning across Gajeel and making him grimace as his personal space was invaded far more than he usually allowed.

"Erza." Lucy blinked, then clapped her hands together. "She has a _date_! And they're getting along!"

By the radiance of their smiles, it was going really, really well.

"Only singles can join the game," Cana said firmly, but Lucy didn't mind. She wasn't about to mourn the loss of Erza's presence when the woman was happy.

Fucking finally.

"Okay, the five of us then," Lucy said. Rising, she shifted over to the opposite bench by Loke, making their group an even circle.

"What's that smell?" Loke asked immediately.

They all looked at him, particularly the Dragon Slayer, who sniffed and shrugged.

"No really," Loke said. "Lucy, something smells really good."

"Uh, my shampoo maybe?"

Loke leaned in and sniffed her hair, causing Lucy to jump back.

"Whoa there!"

"Nope, it's not that," Loke said, eyebrows creased.

" _Anyway_ ," Lucy stressed, scooting away from him by a few centimeters. "What's the game, Cana?"

Cana had already directed Pantherlily to line up five glasses and was pouring a generous measure of whiskey into each.

"It's a game of Truth," Cana said. "Like Truth or Dare, but only with Truths. You have to answer, although if the rest of the table thinks the question goes too far they can vote it down and come up with another one."

"Where's the drinking come in?" Gajeel asked.

"At the start of every round, we drink."

"Typical Cana style," Loke laughed. The appreciation in his eyes showed he meant this as a compliment, and the lady gave a little flourish-and-bow.

"Alright, everyone," Cana said, pushing glasses at them. "Drink up."

Everyone tipped back and drank in one go, even Gajeel.

"As the person calling the shots—pun intended—I'll go first," Cana said. "Ask me anything."

Lucy piped up, "What's the worst thing you've done while drunk?"

"Good one," Cana said, keeping her voice calm but unable to stop the crimson from spreading over her face, lip caught between her teeth.

"Wow, you've actually done something embarrassing?" Loke asked with a laugh. "I didn't know you could get that drunk."

"Shut up," Cana said. "Yes, I can get drunk. And this was a long time ago: I didn't have the stamina I do now. I...did a strip-tease for my best friend, who was very into me at the time. May have given her the wrong idea about my intentions."

"You _what_?" Loke burst out.

Cana rolled her eyes, but the rest of them were gaping at her.

"You heard me. I stripped. Nowadays it's something I'd do by choice," she said, wiggling her eyebrows, "seeing as I don't have the same shyness I used to. But at the time it was a bit embarrassing for everyone involved."

Pantherlily snorted his incredulity. Lucy agreed: she had a hard time imagining Cana with any inhibitions.

"Alright, Cat, you're next," Cana said. "But first, we need another one of those."

She pulled out the scotch next in deference to Lucy and poured them all a round.

After drinking, Loke turned to Pantherlily. "How far have you gone with someone?"

The Exceed crossed his arms, looking serious. "All the way."

"Really?" Lucy asked in surprise. Her experience with other Exceeds (namely Happy) had led her to believe they were largely graysexual.

"They were a member of the Royal Guard with me back in my early days. Large wingspan, quite striking. We had a fling."

"'They'?" Lucy asked.

"Genderqueer."

"Hold up," Loke interrupted. "Your answer was too vague. What does 'all the way' mean?"

"It means all the way, dumbass," Gajeel shot back.

"All that means is somebody orgasmed. What kind of all the way: penetration, frottage? Oral, anal, vaginal, femoral? Top or bottom?"

"Damn, spirit, you've got a fucking dirty mind."

Loke just grinned at the Dragon Slayer.

"There was penetration," Pantherlily said solemnly, "and everyone came. That's as much as I'm saying."

Loke grinned, seeming satisfied. He was giggling slightly, having more fun with this than Lucy was used to seeing him.

"Next!" Cana poured them all another glass. "Loke, you're next in the circle. How about—"

"Most embarrassing moment," Gajeel said. "In your entire immortal lifetime."

"That's a long fucking time," Loke said.

"I know." Gajeel smiled wide.

A contemplative expression crossed the spirit's face as he tipped back his glass. All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he choked, dripping whiskey into his lap.

"Oh, this will be good," Cana crooned.

"I'd almost forgotten about it too, dammit. Why'd you have to remind me?" Loke shook his head, but he laughed, face red. "I lost a bet to Aquarius. She made me act as Virgo's slave for a month."

"Virgo..." Cana looked at Lucy. "That's the gal with the chains and the holes?"

It was Gajeel's turn to choke.

"Sounds like an interesting woman," he muttered.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, too," Cana whispered not-so-quietly.

"So?" Lucy interrupted, eyes still fixed on Loke. "What did you have to do?"

"Well...this was a couple centuries back at least. At the time, string was really in."

Looks of confusion went around the circle.

"Wearing it," Loke prompted. "As in, string and nothing else."

Cana caught on first, laughing and slapping her hand on the table. "Clothing that isn't really clothing. Got it."

"So," Loke coughed, "Virgo had me attired thus for a month and I, uh..."

Loke let slip a chuckle that rolled into a laugh, tears coming to his eyes. Lucy found herself laughing along even though they were still waiting for the punchline.

"I...had to service her needs," Loke finished, breathless.

Cana's laughter doubled, joined by Gajeel. Pantherlily had a paw over his mouth trying not to crack up.

"Which needs?" Lucy asked suspiciously, biting down her grin.

Loke covered his face with both hands, still tittering. "Let's just say it involved the anachronistic equivalent of dildoes and leave it at that."

Cana didn't seem able to breathe anymore. She thumped a fist on Gajeel's shoulder which he didn't even brush off, as he was chuckling himself. Lucy had both hands over her mouth, but she couldn't help her giggles escaping.

"I'm sorry, Loke, but..." She giggled again. "That's just too good."

"After that, you owe me another fucking shot, Cana," Loke said, but his lips were pulled up in a half-smile. Trust the spirit to enjoy dirty talk even if he had to be the target of humiliation.

Lucy came next, asked by a sly Cana whether she slept in the nude or clothed. Nude, of course: Lucy admitted that without even blushing. It was Pantherlily who asked, "But doesn't Natsu sometimes show up out of the blue...?" That got her rolling her eyes and nodding, spilling the story of the time he'd caught her full-on naked on top of her sheets.

"But, hey, that's how we each learned the other was gay," she laughed. "I was the first person he ever told about his crush on Gray."

"How long did those two have a thing?" Loke asked curiously. He leaned against her, sniffing her hair before she had a chance to push him away.

"Oi." Lucy pushed him back into his own space. "They liked each other for an absurd amount of time. It'd be hilarious if it weren't so sad. Natsu's liked Gray since they were about twelve."

"So that's..." Cana counted on her fingers. "Thirteen years before he made a move? Seriously?!"

Loke bust out laughing, rubbing his forehead on the table.

"Um, are you okay?" Lucy chuckled, tapping his shoulder. "It's really not that funny."

"You smell really good, Lucy," Loke moaned.

Lucy rolled her eyes and snatched up the next drink Cana passed out: tequila that tasted like burning water.

Gajeel was up next. Loke jumped in with another sex question—it was the man's favorite topic by a wide margin.

"Who was your first time?"

"Not a fair question," Gajeel said instantly.

"It's totally fair," Loke protested, though the argument was ruined by his leaning across the table to sniff in Gajeel's direction.

"You might not even know them," Gajeel said, raising an eyebrow and leaning away. "I spent the formative years of my life in an entirely different guild."

"Then you should have no reason to avoid the question," Loke said.

Lucy interjected. "How about this instead: what was the first way you ever did it?"

Gajeel snorted, his dark face stoic—though his ears remained pink.

"Making out."

"Excuse me?" Cana laughed.

"Making out," Gajeel growled again. "We were bored, started kissing, played around with our clothes on."

"That's not a first time."

"Everyone came." Gajeel shrugged. "She was topless, too."

"Oo, it was a 'she,'" Cana teased. "Interesting."

Lucy had gone quiet. Her face felt hot. _No, it couldn't have been._ Not his first. Surely. They'd been bored, just like he said: never meant to wind up where they did, panting with her on top of him, his fingers caressing her breasts, making out until they came in their pants.

It couldn't be, but she was finding it impossible to meet Gajeel's eye.

She needed to participate in the conversation. Act normally. Or someone was going to ask why she was so stiff—Loke and Cana were both disgustingly adept at reading body language—and then the truth would spill out. First of all, that she and Gajeel had done it. And secondly, whether or not she was his first; which was embarrassing for him if it was, and embarrassing for her if it wasn't.

"What's the game?" Freed asked, striding up and leaning casually against the table. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Singles only," Cana said automatically. "Wait, where's your other half?"

"Not here." He stared at the table as he said it, face unmoving, shoulder tense. They all fell silent for a second as they realized he was hiding a heckton of emotion behind the facade.

Then Pantherlily motioned at a free spot on the bench.

"We were just starting a new round. Cana, get this man a drink."

"Rum it is!" Cana squealed, producing a sixth glass from somewhere. "Okay, I have a question for you—"

"Nope, you're next, sweetheart," Gajeel said, grinning. "I've been waiting to ask this question. Give him this round as a freebie to see how it's played."

Downing her rum in one go, Cana stuck out her tongue. "Fine. Shoot."

"If you had to lose a fight to anyone in Fairy Tail, who would it be?"

Cana blinked at him. Lucy startled at the depth of the question.

"Um..."

"In other words," Gajeel repeated, "who would be the least painful person for you to lose a fight to?"

"Wow. Intense." Cana stared at the empty drink in her hands. "It'd be Freed."

She looked up at the green-haired rune mage, everyone else turning to stare. Freed blinked.

"Me?"

Cana ticked off on her fingers.

"One: I've already beaten you in the past, so it wouldn't hurt my pride as badly. Two: you're not an ass who would hold it over me and boast about it every time we're at the guild. Three: I'd trust you not to accidentally kill me. Unlike others I could name."

She raised an eyebrow at Gajeel, who looked unabashed.

"I'm honored. I think," Freed muttered. "Dammit, I'm going to need more alcohol for this."

"Coming right up. You fit in perfectly," Cana laughed. When the next round ended up as vodka, Cana poured them all two shots' worth. Lucy downed it somewhat regretfully. This was going to hurt tomorrow despite the water she was drinking.

Watching Freed like a hawk after prey, Cana waited until he'd finished the last drop.

"Okay, Freed: top or bottom?"

Loke cackled. Lucy shot him a look: he was rubbing his face against the table with a blissful smile. For gods' sakes, he couldn't be drunk already. Besides, Lucy had seen him drink too much before and he was more of the crying type.

"What?" Freed was spluttering. "I'm not giving out that information."

"Cana," Lucy groaned. "No. Here's a better one: what's the worst lie you've ever told?"

Interlocking his fingers, Freed frowned.

"I told Laxus he wasn't going to die."

The table went silent.

"Wait, _what_?" Loke exclaimed. He was still giggling—something was definitely affecting him beyond just the alcohol.

"Explain that one," Gajeel rumbled.

"This was well before we got together. Laxus got hit by a blast—not his fault: he jumped in to stop the woman from hurting Ever. He succeeding in taking the woman out, but she still got one explosion off, and it ripped through part of his back. Actually," Freed corrected himself, "it ripped away a part of his back. A chunk missing. I mean huge...deadly."

Freed paused.

Everyone had leaned forward, Freed's quiet voice holding them captive. The way the serious man told stories was entrancing: Lucy filed his methods away for future reference on her novel.

"Laxus turned to me grinning, and he was still in those few seconds before you realize you've been hit. Then he frowned, like he realized something was wrong, and he stumbled to the side. Bickslow was next to me and he was too horrified to say anything. Laxus was trying to say something, but shock was hitting him. I walked up to him and said, 'It's okay: you'll be fine.'

"I was royally freaking out at that point trying to figure out what I could do. Before I could stop him, he put a hand back. I've never seen him go so pale. He said, 'Shit,' and I just said, 'You're not going to die.' And then I knocked him out with my magic."

"Really?" Cana squeaked, while Loke nibbled his fingers anxiously. (Pantherlily quietly passed the spirit a plate of crackers.)

"I saved his life," Freed growled, sounding a little ill. "I hit him with a sleep magic that slows the heart down. He was going to bleed out in minutes, but slowing his pulse at least doubled the time we had. It was just enough to get him to Wendy—she's the one who really saved his life."

"Don't forget the part where he woke up and realized you were the only man for him," Cana said, grinning. "This is a freaking romance story, Freed. Seriously."

"That's not what happened," Freed snorted, lips twisting up wryly. "He woke up a week later and gave me hell."

"Ungrateful bastard," Gajeel snorted in derision.

While it was the sort of comment people expected from the iron mage, Lucy noted the care behind the words: he believed Freed had done right and deserved recognition.

"Laxus is not a bastard," Freed said sharply. "That was his way of thanking me, and we both knew it."

"Hell of a way to show it, though," Pantherlily said.

"Laxus was furious he'd gotten hurt and forced us to go through that! He hated that I had to use that magic because he knows I don't like it—and I don't know why I'm explaining my boyfriend's psyche to you right now. You don't live with him." Freed shook his head, calming himself enough to smile.

"Thank the gods we don't," Gajeel muttered.

Freed narrowed his eyes.

"Lily!" Cana said, breaking the staring contest before tension could mount. "You're next."

"Shit," Pantherlily sighed. "Bring it on."

* * *

Loke was way too loopy. Sure, he'd had at least seven drinks, but where the rest of them were pleasantly buzzed, he was laughing and rubbing his face on things and eating everything and talking loudly about sex. Okay, maybe that last part was normal for him.

"Is he okay?" Freed whispered, leaning over to Lucy.

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with him?" Gajeel asked from the other side of the table.

Freed shot him a quieting look, but Loke just stared between them and burst into titters.

"Your nose looks like it's..." Loke began, then turned suddenly to his mistress. "Lucy, touch my hair."

"He's high," Cana said decisively.

"What? How?" Lucy asked, shoving Loke's head away for the hundredth time.

"Didn't he say you smelled weird earlier?" Gajeel asked. "I can smell something different; don't know what it is. But it must have an effect on spirits."

"I don't know what..." Lucy stared down at her purse. "Oh. Gods. Shit."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"The catnip."

She pulled the little bag out and Loke instantly tried to snatch it from her hands.

"I'm trying to lure one of the neighborhood cats into my apartment. Nobody ever feeds him and he needs to be brushed..." She stared at Loke. "Great. I forgot what an effect this has on him."

When she turned back to the table, it was to see everyone looking at her like she was insane.

"Catnip?" Cana asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Because he's the Lion." Nodding, Freed smiled. "Damn, what a side effect."

Lucy looped an arm under Loke's shoulder. "Alright, time to go home. Back to the spirit world for you, or else you'll feel doubly bad come morning."

"No." Loke pouted. "I'm having fun."

"We are too," Gajeel said, grinning and showing teeth. "Bet we could get you to do all kinds of stuff."

"No," Lucy said in a loud voice.

Loke frowned suspiciously. "I don't think I like him."

"Home, Loke. I'm serious. Go. Shoo."

"I'm not a mouse," he giggled.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy took out his key. "Now I'm glad I called you here on my _own_ magic power. Forced gate closure..."

It took some effort, but he was high enough that his resistance was slippery. With a little magical tug-of-war, he disappeared in a shower of sparks.

"Now that we've dealt with that, can you dispose of the catnip?" Pantherlily asked. His voice was muffled, paws pressed to his nose.

Lucy jumped. "Oh! I didn't think of that. Sorry."

"We're lucky I wasn't sitting next to you as well," the Exceed said as Lucy searched her purse of the offending herb. "You don't want to see me on that stuff."

"I'd take care of you, Lily," Gajeel laughed.

"That is not reassuring."

"Shit!" Lucy dumped her purse out on the table. "It's gone!"

Pantherlily slowly removed his paws from his nose.

"Loke must've nicked it while you were closing his gate." Cana barked a laugh. "He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

Lucy cradled her head in her hands.

"You have no idea how many hours it takes for him to come down from that stuff. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Pretty damn amusing, though," Gajeel said.

"Indeed." Freed smirked.

"Hah, the stoic one agrees!" Cana said. "I say that calls for another round."

"You say everything calls for another round," Freed pointed out.

"True."

As Cana gathered their glasses (portioning Loke's for herself) and selected a fancy-looking bourbon, Lucy counted the other cups on the table.

"Freed, you should ask Mira for some water. The rest of us are planning on not having hangovers tomorrow."

"Yeah, Laxus would kill us if he finds you drunk on Christmas Eve," Cana said. "No romantic sexy time with his pretty Freedy."

"Shut up," Freed said, rolling his eyes, though he couldn't hide a blush. "I think I'll bow out now anyway. I've had as much truth as I can handle."

He winked as he said it, proving that even Freed Justine could be loosened by booze. As the rune mage waved and left them (Cana stole his glass for herself as well), Lucy said, "I think we should play the kissing game now."

"What?" Gajeel gasped, sitting back with a look of fear in his eyes.

Lucy burst out laughing.

"Relax. I'm teasing," she said with a grin. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

Gajeel grumbled something which definitely included the word 'fuck' multiple times.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, sunshine," she said, smirking. "Cana, how long are you going to take with that bourbon? I need more if I'm going to let you guys ask me another question."

Cana cheered and passed over a glass.

"Best Christmas Eve ever," Cana announced. Though the card mage chuckled as she said it as if it were a joke, the others nodded in agreement.

"Yep," Pantherlily agreed. "It really is."


	5. 9 PM (Freed & Laxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has an important question for his boyfriend Freed.

Laxus was hours late.

Freed wasn't upset: he was worried. Their relationship was relaxed and flexible, used to interruptions, long jobs, and little privacy. But usually they faced those things together. Fun as the party was, Freed would give anything to be with his Dragon Slayer right now.

The three drinks lightly buzzing through his skull thanks to Cana weren't helping his mood. His worry felt like a full-on depression. Knowing this feeling was a result of the booze didn't make it any better.

Sighing, Freed looked around for someone to mope with.

Bickslow had disappeared with his date, while Ever was curled in Elfman's lap, the two deep in their non-sexual cuddles, which made Freed happy to see. She'd had so many concerns about that relationship at its start: that she'd push Elfman to do something he didn't want, that her own needs wouldn't be met, or that she'd get fed up and cheat. Freed had heard most of it, and been the one to baldly suggest she get a dildo and see if her boyfriend had any problems with her masturbating in front of him.

Freed thought he'd been everywhere and done everything, but discussing masturbatory habits with a female friend had been a new one.

Ensconced with dates, the other Raijinshuu weren't going to be good company this evening. That left only one other person Freed felt comfortable enough to be his upset self with.

He found Mira behind the bar gathering drinks.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Freed! Of course."

They worked in relative silence for a while, Freed following her directions until Mira declared break time, hoisting herself onto the bar with a mug of cocoa.

"Want some?" she asked. "It's spiked."

"As long as mine's alcohol-free," he said. "I've had enough for tonight. No, stay off your feet: I'll make it myself."

As he prepared a mug, she teased, "Are you sure you've had enough to drink? The tension in your shoulders makes you look frozen solid."

"Har har."

Cup in hand, he hopped up on the bar next to her.

"He'll be back soon," she said, putting a hand on his arm.

"In one piece?" he snorted sarcastically. He hid behind his mug and took a sip, nearly scalding his tongue off.

"This is Laxus we're talking about." She met his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Fine point." Freed couldn't help a soft smile. "He's the best mage in—"

Feeling a gust of cold wind, he whirled.

When the lightning mage entered Fairy Tail, Freed's heart flew upwards. A grin burst over his face. _At last_.

Sniffing the air, Laxus zeroed in on him and grinned even wider than Freed. That was unusual: Freed might've suspected mischief, but he was too busy hurrying across the hall in relief.

Laxus strode to meet him, leaving a trail of icy mud in his wake.

"Laxus! The floor!" Mirajane called.

Ignoring her, Laxus wrapped Freed in a hug. Freed expected it to be their usual quick guild-friendly hug, since Laxus felt vulnerable being affectionate in front of people. But the Dragon Slayer swept him into an embrace that nearly crushed his ribs, Freed's arms getting trapped tangled in Laxus's coat.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Laxus said warmly into his neck. "I apologize if I worried you."

If Freed had still been breathing, he would've gasped.

Laxus apologizing. With words. In the middle of the guildhall.

"I forgive you," he stuttered. Laxus still hadn't released him. "What's wrong?"

Laxus drew him closer, forcing Freed up on tiptoe. The rune mage managed to free his arms and run his hands over Laxus's back, comforting Laxus as his own fear hit a new peak.

"I'm glad you're back," Freed said tentatively when Laxus didn't speak.

"Understatement of the year." Evergreen's voice spoke up behind him. "Freed didn't know what to do with himself."

Her smirk was audible.

Laxus chuckled, the laugh rumbling through Freed's chest and sending hot breath past his ear.

"Oh Freed," Laxus murmured against his forehead.

Dazed, Freed breathed him in, that smell which was home, the solid body he wanted to keep at his side for the rest of his life. Laxus's warm touches overwhelmed him, making it hard to focus.

"I really am happy you're here," Freed said.

"Me too." Laxus squeezed Freed's shoulders and took a step back, giving Freed a chance to inhale.

Laxus was back. And in a _really_ good mood.

"How was the job?" Freed asked.

At that, Laxus winced.

"Ran into a bit of trouble. But things got done."

"Are you alright?"

"I am now." Laxus smiled, pulling him into another embrace and pressing his nose against Freed's hair. "Freed, I have a question."

After a minute of silence and more unusual cuddling, Freed was utterly baffled.

"Okay, what is it?"

Laxus took a deep breath and whispered, "Marry me?"

Freed's knees buckled. If it weren't for Laxus holding him, he would've fallen, but Laxus's hands tightened around him instinctively, stable and firm.

"W-what?" Freed stammered.

Laxus words weren't processing. Couldn't. _What?!_

"Do it properly, you ass!" Evergreen burst out, making the rune mage jump. He'd forgotten she was behind them.

They were drawing more and more attention, between Laxus giving un-Laxus-like shows of affection and Ever's exclamation. Then Gajeel on the other side of the hall shouted, "Wait, seriously? _Laxus?!_ "

Goddamn Dragon Slayer hearing.

Ignoring them all, Laxus pulled away enough to meet Freed's gaze. Laxus's orange eyes were pinched in elation, lips tipped upward in the broadest smile Freed had ever seen on him. It made his heart flip over.

"You know I love you," Laxus said. "In six years of dating, I've only found more reasons to. I won't be changing my mind, so let's make this permanent. I want to know nobody can take you from me. How about it: wanna get married?"

There were gasps around them, but the ringing silence of the hall went unnoticed by Freed, whose senses were full of white noise. He was blinking and gaping, discovering this moment was _real_ —

It was really true.

"Of course!" he choked out, tongue barely managing to form words. "Yes, fuck, of course! Baka, you know you don't even have to ask."

Laxus let out a shaky laugh—he'd been _nervous?_ —and crushed Freed to his chest. Before Freed could protest the lack of air, Laxus released him, slid his fingers up to caress Freed's face, and gave him a look of awe.

"You really—?"

"Yes." Cutting him off, Freed jerked him forward by the collar and kissed him.

Right in front of everyone.

The lightning mage gasped into Freed's mouth. Looping his arms around Laxus's neck, Freed didn't stop, their lips sliding over each other as the kiss heated up. _This_. Freed didn't think he had a heart anymore: it was somewhere up by the ceiling, racing in furious circles as adrenaline and joy rolled through him.

Time was speeding by them, or maybe it was frozen. People were whooping and calling out, and Freed was kissing Laxus and he never had to stop, because Laxus was his forever.

When they had to pull away and inhale, words burst out of Freed.

"I love you."

There was an "aw" behind him while someone else slammed into him in a hug—Evergreen, if the curly brown hair was anything to go by. Bickslow was there on the other side, making a giant lightning-tribe pile.

When they let go, Ever whacked Laxus on the side.

"Finally!" she shouted. "About. Fucking. Time!"

Laxus flinched away, hand over the spot where she hit him.

"You knew?" Bickslow asked her, accusing.

"Of course I knew! You don't think he could've handled all that stress by himself, do you? He's been driving me up the wall for three weeks!"

Freed barely registered the laughs around them.

"Stress?" he stared up at Laxus. "You should know me better than that, love."

"I know."

Laxus looked down and scratched his neck, flushed. His embarrassment gave Freed no small amount of pleasure. Leaning in, Freed kissed him again.

When his fingers slid over the Dragon Slayer's hip, the man hissed and pulled away.

"Damn," Laxus choked, trying to cover his reaction with a smile.

Pulse jumping for an entirely new reason, Freed glared and dug his fingers into Laxus's upper arm.

"Show me."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. What did you do?" Freed demanded.

"I was going to deal with it later," the Dragon Slayer protested as Freed lifted the edge of his shirt.

"This blood is still wet!"

The wound stretched from his lower ribs to below his waistband, a deep red-and-brown scratch like he'd been ripped open by a giant claw.

Laxus shrugged uncomfortably, but when Freed touched his hip, he let out a small noise of pain.

"Damn," Bickslow exclaimed, catching sight of the injury.

"This is deep, Laxus," Freed said. "How could you not say something?"

Mind working, he looked around without waiting for a response, snapping into business mode.

A small head of blue hair was already squeezing toward them. Wendy pulled up beside them with Chelia in tow and asked, "Can we help?"

"It'll be fine in a few days if I bandage it," Laxus said gruffly. "I don't need healing."

Wendy stared at the wound, then at Freed, nodding in silent decision.

She and Chelia clasped hands and reached out together with their open palms, hovering a few centimeters above the ruined flesh while Laxus squirmed. The white glow of fused healing magic dazzled Freed. A Unison Raid, just like that? The young Slayers had to have incredible harmony to pull that off without even saying a word.

In mere seconds, Laxus's skin looked untouched. _I'm going to change that later_.

"Thanks," Laxus said quietly.

Wendy looked up at him, shy. "Congratulations."

The two Dragon Slayers shared a rare smile, nodding at each other. Then she grinned at Freed before disappearing into the crowd, Chelia's hand still gripped in hers.

When they disappeared, Freed slapped Laxus's freshly-healed side. The lightning mage jumped.

"Baka." Freed slapped him again. "Storm-begotten bitch. Electric bastard."

"Oi," Laxus protested, shielding his face as Freed continued hitting him.

"Proposing to me while you're _injured!_ " Freed yelled in exasperation. "Did you get thinking about mortality as you were bleeding everywhere and decided it was a good time to marry me before you got yourself killed?"

"That's not it!" Laxus grabbed his hands, staring him down with an expression of hungry ferocity. "I couldn't fucking wait to ask any longer. Shit like this wasn't going to stop me."

"Afraid someone else would snap me up while you were getting healed?" Freed smirked.

As if he had ever loved anyone besides Laxus. As if he ever could.

"Get over here," Laxus growled, pulling Freed into a kiss.

This time, Freed was aware of the cheers and laughter around them. He realized they were surrounded by eager onlookers, still the center of the guild's attention. _Great: we get to be everyone else's drama._

Yet somehow he couldn't stop smiling.

This was real. He really was Laxus's. Permanently. Their lips parted and Freed ducked his head, pressing his nose against his Dragon Slayer's chest.

Laxus straightening up prompted Freed to turn, arms tight about each other's waists. Makarov stumped up to them, tilting his head to the side. He had a considering look as he inspected his two guild-children.

"Your grandmother always said you'd marry someone smarter than you," he told Laxus, grin splitting his face.

"Stop it, Jiijii." Laxus put a hand over his eyes to hide his flush.

Freed laughed.

When Master snagged Freed's hand, he met the old man's eyes.

"You're already family," Makarov said simply.

Swallowing down a sudden surge of emotion, Freed squeezed his fingers.

"Someone get me a drink!" Makarov called. "We're celebrating my troublesome grandson doing something right."

Laxus growled, though the sound held no heat, and pulled Freed back against his chest. Master's congratulations had broken the spell and people now aimed their cheers at tankards instead of incessantly ogling them.

After a couple more minutes caught in the torturous in-between of holding onto each other and having to let friends clap their shoulders in glee, Laxus tugged his hand.

"C'mere," the lightning mage said softly. "Follow me for a minute."

"I'll follow you always."

Laxus replied with a happy rumble.

Leading them outside, Laxus pulled up along the side of the guildhall. The snow-covered world surrounded them in silent wonder, small lights twinkling above them in brilliant colors. Laxus wrapped his coat around both of them, not that Freed needed it with his own jacket about his shoulders, but he knew that as much as he desired to take care of Laxus when he was injured, Laxus wanted to take care of him too. Love meant accepting as well as giving.

This time when they embraced, it was less like a jolt of lightning and more like a slow-melting river. They melded into each other, relaxed now that they were out of the public eye, tenderness emerging easily. It lent the moment an intensity Freed felt all the way to his bones.

Sighing, Freed pushed his fingers through Laxus's hair and smiled. As he caressed down the lightning mage's scar with a thumb, Laxus closed his eyes, pressing into Freed's hand.

This was peace.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot." Laxus shoved a hand into his pocket.

"Blame the blood loss," Freed said slyly.

Laxus barked a laugh before producing something in his hand.

"For you."

It was a small stone statue of a crane, carved out of deep red rock. The detailing was minute, from the crane's thin beak to its feathered wings, obviously crafted by someone with skill.

"A long life of happiness," Freed said, taking the symbolic bird with care. "In the color of good luck."

"Is that something we can have?" Laxus asked, tone quiet.

"Of course it is." Freed cupped Laxus's face with his free hand. "We already have that, and we'll keep having it. I want this as much as you do, you know."

"Freed...thanks."

Freed snorted and shook his head. "You're an idiot sometimes."

Laxus made a sound low in his throat, halfway between a purr and a growl. The same noise he'd made the first time he kissed Freed—a possessive, needy sound.

"I have nothing to give you in return," Freed admitted, still staring at the beautiful stone bird.

"Well, I did spring this on you without warning."

"Yeah," Freed laughed, "in front of everyone."

"I don't care. Let them twitter away about us all they want."

Laxus rested his arms on Freed's shoulders, chin up in defiance.

"There is one thing you could give me," the lightning mage said suddenly. "Something I'd like very much."

"To make love all night?" Freed leaned in and kissed Laxus's neck. "I think I can oblige."

"You could just start by..."

Laxus broke off, voice strained as Freed shoved Laxus's shoulders hard and trapped him against the wall. Freed's teeth ran over the Dragon Slayer's throat.

"Start by marking each other up?" Freed finished for him, grinning.

"Just kiss me," Laxus breathed. "Then I'll see what I can do about the rest."

"Just a kiss?"

Freed stretched up on tiptoe so their lips were a breath apart. Feeling Laxus's tense exhale, he slipped his tongue between the man's lips. Fire consumed them. Laxus bit him and sucked on his tongue, Freed going weak in the knees. He pulled back before he fell over.

"You're easy," Freed teased. "Is that all it takes to make you happy?"

"No."

Grabbing him, Laxus twisted them around and pressed Freed tight against the wall, bodies connecting. Laxus's eyes practically glowed.

"What makes me happy is pleasing you so much you shout my name."

Now Freed was the one panting, eyes wide and fixed on the Dragon Slayer's fierce face. Talk like that got him so riled up.

"Maybe...shouldn't do that here," Freed managed. "Fairy Tail doesn't need more to gossip about."

Laxus's smile turned crafty.

"No, but I can get us started."

Freed groaned as Laxus nipped at his ear, sharp teeth dragging at the skin and bringing a sting that sped his heart. His pants felt a size too small. Squashed up against him, Laxus shifted, rubbing Freed in the process and causing excitement to shiver up his spine.

"Gods," Freed muttered.

"You know the worst part?" Laxus chuckled. "You're going to have to wait just like this, wanting me, while I go back in there and drop a few things off. And then we'll have to walk all the way home, during which time I'll make sure you remain as pleasurably uncomfortable in your clothes as possible."

" _Fuck_. We can't get naked right here?"

"Fairy Tail gossip, remember?"

"You're cruel."

"Yup." Laxus brushed green strands from Freed's face. "And now you're going to be stuck with cruel old me forever."

"Laxus." Freed caught his boyfriend's hands, kissing each of the palms in turn. "There's nothing I want more than to be stuck with you."

The Dragon Slayer just stared at him for a moment, amazement swirling through his expression.

When Laxus's lips captured Freed's, they tasted like desire and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally hate proposal fics (don't believe in marriage) but it's the holidays. ;) Merry Happy, my lovelies! Be loved; stay warm; and be safe from the negativity of shitty people.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Encouragement keeps writers going. I might provide an omake if enough people want one.


	6. 10 PM Omake (Wendy & Chelia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy helps a mud-soaked Chelia clean up, and sweet mischief ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always intended to write this Chendy omake, but then it was the middle of summer, so… Now that it's the holidays again, HERE IT IS.
> 
> This is five-ish years in the future, so they're of age. Pretend chapter 476 ended differently.
> 
> This is one of my holiday gifts to you, lovelies. The other is a new tie-in (The Drinking Club). The final new year gift will be the first chapter/s of Last Place to Find Home Part II, assuming I finish in time. ^^;;

As they left the guildhall, Wendy swung Chelia's hand, every exhale making clouds in the air. Happy. Beautiful. Just like the girl beside her.

She saw Chelia's grin out of the corner of her eye.

"You like melding our magic," Chelia said smugly.

Wendy bit down a smile. "Maybe."

"I do, too. It's nice your guildmates are always getting injured. I should've thanked that Dragon Slayer."

"Chelia!"

They both laughed, fogging the air.

"Are your flatmates expecting you back…soon?" Wendy asked.

"Nah." Chelia jumped up on a curb and walked along it with arms spread for balance. "We're holding the Feast of Community at our flat tomorrow, but it'll start in the afternoon. To which you're invited, by the way."

"I want to come," Wendy said shyly. Anything involving Chelia she wanted to attend.

"Good."

"So…do you think…it would be practical if you stayed with…here tonight? And tomorrow we could walk to Margaret-cho together?"

"Of course," Chelia said, distracted with keeping her feet on the narrow curb. "As long as it's not a bother—"

"It isn't!" Wendy said, not quite shouting in her eagerness.

They could both be awkward (albeit cheerfully and socially so) around people, but when it was just them, Chelia was at ease and relaxed—and Wendy was anything but. She never knew what to say, where to put her hands, how to make everything go smoothly and just right.

She always wanted things to go well.

They weren't dating; not really. Nobody acknowledged them as a couple, and they didn't try to be seen as one, but they very often  _acted_  like one. Chelia especially, with the way she'd fall asleep snuggled up to Wendy's side, or reach over and start combing her hair, or drag her out to eat and tell Wendy everything on her mind as they held hands…

So it was confusing, because they felt like a couple, but they weren't one, and Wendy didn't know how to have the conversation that would finally settle that.

Chelia's heel slipped off the curb. She yelped, Wendy reaching for her too late.

She landed face-first in an icy puddle.

"Chelia!" Wendy grabbed her arm and hauled her upright. "Are you okay? Goddess, you're soaked."

To her surprise, a giggle burst out of Chelia's mouth, chased away by the chatter of teeth.

"I'm not hurt," Chelia said through lips which were already purple. "Falling is pretty standard for me."

_For us both._

"You're so cold," Wendy said, worrying, patting her hands up and down Chelia's sides. "Take my coat— Don't shake your head at me; you're going to freeze!"

"You need your coat, or  _you'll_  freeze." Chelia pushed the garment back at her. "Besides, I'm allover muddy."

Shaking her head, Wendy chivvied them to a trot, keeping her arm tight around Chelia and her side pressed against her for warmth.

"I'm sorry," Chelia chattered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I ruined the evening."

"You did not ruin the evening."

And then—

"Gods, your fingers!" Wendy exclaimed—Chelia had taken her mittens off. They crackled as if they'd begun to freeze solid. "It looks like someone stomped on your hands. Hurry."

Chelia let her fuss, Wendy cuddling around her as much as possible as they walked up the stairs to her door. When the Dragon Slayer fumbled and dropped her keys, she let out a string of swears that made Chelia's eyebrows rise.

"Wow," Chelia laughed. A shiver wracked her body. "You actually can curse."

"When you're turning into an icicle in front of my eyes, yes, I can fucking curse," Wendy grumbled.

Safe inside the flat, she helped Chelia strip out of her coat and boots, which was a two-woman job as everything stuck to Chelia's wet skin. Wendy ran to turn on the kettle, ignoring the mud on her hands. Chelia was  _so cold._

When Wendy darted back carrying a blanket—one happened to be sitting by the radiator, thank the goddess—she found the other woman standing huddled still in the entryway, in her bedraggled clothes. Her hair hung in muddy strands around her face, and she pouted in between shivers.

"Come with me," Wendy said, putting down the blanket and taking Chelia's hand.

"I'll mess up your floors," Chelia said, though she followed along.

"You need a hot shower."

"Oooh." Chelia glowed. "That sounds amazing."

As Wendy turned on the water and fetched a towel, Chelia stood in the middle of the bathroom, stick-straight and with her arms wrapped around her sides. In here, the light was brighter and showed her face had turned paper-white, her lips a terrible, bruising color. She tried to smile at Wendy, but was shaking too hard.

"Here," Wendy said gently, tugging at the edge of her sweater. "May I help?"

Chelia jerked out a nod. She managed to straighten her arms enough for Wendy to get the sweater off, and the shirt underneath proved easier. Chelia's movements were dazed and shivery, so Wendy helped her with the rest, sliding her skirt and tights off, unhooking her bra where Chelia's fingers couldn't manage it.

She realized, as Chelia shuddered and nearly toppled (except Wendy had firm hold of her and was  _not_  going to let her fall again), Chelia wouldn't be able to do this alone. Her fingers were curled in useless claws from the cold and her eyes kept blinking shut.

Wendy stripped quickly. It wasn't like they hadn't been naked together before—they'd bathed together many times during their stint as teammates and roommates.

But she had never been so aware of Chelia's body, or her own, feeling how parts reacted with tingles, heat, and pulsing heartbeat.

She pulled Chelia with her under the hot water. Chelia jolted and cried out.

"Shh, it's okay," Wendy said against her ear, putting herself between Chelia and the water and pulling the woman against her chest.

Chelia glommed on, a snuggly ice sculpture, pressing their bodies together. Wrapping arms around her, Wendy rubbed her back and let her own body heat seep into her partner. She didn't let go even when she began shivering too.

The cuddle wasn't sexual, despite everything. Something else grew in Wendy's chest: a syrupy lightness, a white radiance which filled her with contentment. Chelia was letting her show she cared. This was easy, in a way things which Chelia often weren't. Wendy didn't have to worry about tripping over herself: she could just hold Chelia and care for her. Protect her.

After some minutes, she turned to let the hot water rain down on Chelia, who sighed now and turned her smiling lips against Wendy's neck. That  _did_  excite the Dragon Slayer, but she just kept rubbing her hands over smooth skin, trying to heat Chelia up.

When Chelia's hands crept around Wendy's waist, Wendy reached up and began to untangle the muddy knots from Chelia's hair.

"You're very good at this," Chelia purred after a minute.

"At which?" Wendy chuckled.

"Loving me."

Wendy swallowed. She was so glad Chelia didn't have draconic senses, because her heart was  _racing._

When they got out, Wendy found them pyjamas and made tea, hindered only somewhat by Chelia's attempts to keep her near the radiator to snuggle. Chelia downed the tea in a few gulps, making Wendy stare in open-mouthed surprise.

"Isn't that hot?"

Setting the mug aside, Chelia just grinned and said, "My turn. Your hair is a frizzy mess. Turn around."

Wendy did so, eyes closed as Chelia's fingers combed across her scalp. Silence filled the warm flat.

"This is peace," Chelia murmured as she slowly worked out the knots. "I think this is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had."

A smile bloomed across Wendy's face.

"You're just saying that," she said, but inside her closed lids, she was turning those words over and over.

"I'm not, silly. Let's do this every year. Minus the puddle. Although," Chelia said, "it was nice how concerned you got."

Wendy turned around looking cross.

"That wasn't peaceful for  _me._  I was worried."

"I know." Chelia embraced her, cheeks pressed together. "Can we go cuddle in bed?"

Hand's tightening around Chelia, Wendy was glad of the hug, because Chelia couldn't see her blush.

"Mm," she grunted. She didn't trust herself with words.

Once under the bedclothes, Chelia slid up against Wendy's side, body to body, and hummed. Colored lights outside cast cheerful shadows on the ceiling.

"Chelia," Wendy said, finding Chelia's eyes in the darkness, "are we together?"

Over her own pulse, she could just make out Chelia's inhale.

Wendy braced herself just in case.

Sometimes Chelia laughed things off, twisted words into puns, downplayed situations for the sake of comedy and not having to face real emotions. A very real part of Wendy was afraid she'd do it now. But Chelia's finger crept up to touch her cheek, tracing swirls in Wendy's skin, fingertip sliding down to her chin.

"I want to be," Chelia said. Her finger touched Wendy's lips and halted.

"I do too," Wendy whispered.

"Then let's be together."

The words made Wendy's heart beat in her throat, especially when Chelia leaned up on an elbow over her. The pad of Chelia's thumb caressed her lip. Wendy felt like she was on the edge of something: like she'd stepped off a precipice and was only just now beginning to fall.

Chelia's lips met hers and everything changed.

Joy overflowed out of her chest. Her breathing was fast, and she was drowning for air, drowning for Chelia. Colored lights twinkled red and gold on her eyelids, while Chelia's body melted into hers.

They were huge, the world unable to contain them. They were alive and nothing else could understand.

Wendy wrapped Chelia in her arms and kept kissing her long into the night.

* * *

Wendy kicked the slush as they walked home, her girlfriend's glove tight in hers.

"…which is why," Chelia said, "today is the fourth day of Yule but the first day of Christmas."

"There are too many different calendars," Wendy protested.

"Yule is better," Chelia said. A crafty smile took over her face. "Know what the fourth day of Yule is about? Hospitality, peace…and fertility."

Wendy's face darkened with a brilliant blush, but she didn't get as embarrassed these days as she once did.

"Hospitality?" she mused. "So you invite strangers in and have an orgy—"

Chelia interrupted with a wet kiss on her ear.

"Dork," Chelia said.

Wendy tried to hide her giggles, but Chelia leaned over and kissed her neck, igniting more laughter as the woman went after each of Wendy's available ticklish spots: behind her ear, between her shoulders…

Darting playfully away, Wendy didn't see the ice until she was already off-balance. Pinwheeling, she managed not to land on the hard ground—crashing into a pile of muddy slush.

Chelia's eyes were wide for a second. Then she snorted and burst out laughing again. Wendy joined her. Humor was still burning in her chest, even while the cold soaked through her skirt to her skin.

"Just like last year," Chelia chuckled. "One of us always has to fall down. Come on, mud-puddle."

When she helped Wendy up, Wendy took the opportunity to poke her cheek with a muddy finger.

"Now we match."

"Thanks, love."

They both snorted with laughter.

Wendy was vibrating with cold by the time they made it to the door of their shared flat. Chelia helped her strip and turned on the hot shower.

"Déjà vu," she said.

"If it were really déjà vu, you'd be getting in with me," Wendy muttered.

"You're too cold for me to do to you all the things I'm tempted to do."

With a grin, Chelia skipped off toward the kitchen.

 _Now I really want you to join me,_ Wendy thought.

When Wendy came out, cocoa was waiting alongside a pre-warmed blanket and (beneath the blanket) a warm and cuddly Chelia. Even wrapped in a heap of fluffy wool, she looked amazing, her hair pulled back and her expression glowing. Wendy hadn't seen anything as beautiful as her girlfriend's happiness.

"You promised you'd watch something wintry and festive with me, but I don't care which," Chelia said, turning on the lacrima-tron as Wendy curled up against her back.

"Me neither."  _Not what I'll be staring at._

As Chelia leaned back, letting herself relax into Wendy, Wendy perched her head on Chelia's shoulder, bare where Chelia's sweater had slipped sideways. Between sips of cocoa, her thoughts drifted lazily to the way Chelia's skin would feel under her lips. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Chelia's hand, back and forth, back and forth. Everything was just right.

"Oo, she's pretty," Chelia said suddenly, drawing Wendy's eyes back to the screen. "And she's being awfully nice to the main lady. That's girlfriend material right there."

Wendy smiled, mouth curving against Chelia's shoulder.

"I already have good girlfriend material right here," she said.

Chelia let out a small chirp, almost like a hiccough, and shifted around to stare at her (from very close up). Wendy was already kissing her exposed shoulder, making a hard shudder run through Chelia's body. The woman pressed closer into the kisses, nudging her sweater further.

Wendy's fingers slid up Chelia's hip.

Everything was perfect: there was nothing vying for their attention, nothing that would interrupt them—the evening stretched on as if it were a still, unmoving capture of time. To use however they wished.

"Chelia," Wendy murmured. She wasn't sure how to ask.

"Keep going," Chelia said, her wide eyes insistent.

Wendy slid closer. She was too content to be nervous.

* * *

Curled up in each other, Wendy watched the contentment in her girlfriend's eyes. She had never felt so tremendous. Sating and sated. Wendy felt like a queen.

As Wendy stared at her, adoring, Chelia's pulse sped up, audible to dragon senses. Wendy slid a lazy finger up her throat to her chin.

"Am I still good girlfriend material?" Chelia asked in breathless whisper.

"You are," Wendy whispered back.

"You are too."

Wendy smiled. "But only for you."

Chelia went red, stuttering a few syllables before giving up and hiding her face against Wendy's stomach. Wendy's gut promptly flipped over itself.

"Thank you," Chelia finally muttered, "for being such a wonderful girlfriend."

Wendy leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for falling in puddles with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over how adorable these two are with each other. I shipped them ever since they both fell on their faces in the Daimatou Enbu.
> 
> For those who didn't pick up on it, I wrote Chelia as a pagan. Happy late Yule! Or Christmas, Chanukah, or holidays in general. ^_^
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Tie-ins to the FT Holiday Drabbles_
> 
> **The Tenth Date:** A few dates in, Erza goes home with Kagura, but her body insecurities rise as things heat up. Everyone Erza's dated broke up with her, and she doesn't know if she can trust Kagura not to break her heart. (Tie-in to chapter 3, written for Nonbinary Month.)
> 
>  **The Drinking Club:** Cana's love of alcohol turns productive when she starts a drinking club solving people's problems, from masturbation to polyamory to stupid boys named Natsu. But then the woman she's in love with turns cruel and the Dragon Slayers start acting insane. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. (Tie-in to chapter 4.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Tenth Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939337) by [SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze)
  * [Cana's Weekly Drinking Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173897) by [friendlyneighborhoodfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy), [SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze)




End file.
